Love in An Elevator
by umk623
Summary: Riku works in an office, and one day he gets stuck in an elevator, but you can guess who else may be in that same elevator! SongFic w/ Aerosmith. ONESHOT. RxD


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Aerosmith or Blood+ related past this sentence.**

* * *

Riku sometimes never liked working in an office building.

_Workin' like a dog for the boss man.  
Workin' for the company._

But sometimes it had its perks. Let me, the narrator, give you a little backstory. Riku survived the Zoo without needing any of Saya's blood. As the Red Shield collapsed, Riku was able to successfully able to hide from Diva, after that. Diva changed, she changed her plans, and soon, she went to work for the Red Shield, Saya went to sleep for 30 years (Diva stole and drank a potion that made her stay awake for 15 more years.), and 4 years later Riku grew up to 17 and started working there too. The Red Shield has changed its focus, no longer do they find and kill Chiropterans, they started doing newspapers. The Red Shield Newspaper became the most known paper in Okinawa City; even Okamura left the RyuKyu Daily and started working there! That's enough from me about this.

**6 years later**

Riku grew bored as he finished typing up a story on a high-speed chase through Koza involving a moving truck and the police. His stomach growled. He got up and headed for the elevator. It's Break time.

_I'm bettin' on the dice I'm tossin'  
I'm gonna have a fantasy_

"Oh, Riku?" He heard a voice clearly call him. He turned around and saw Diva heading towards him. "Heading to lunch?" She asked.

"Yeah." He answered

"Can I come with you?" She wondered. Riku stood shocked, thinking back to the time at the Zoo, but then he remembered how much she's changed since then.

"Oh, what the heck." He cheered. She cheered in glee. "Where to?"

_But where am I gonna look?  
They tell me that love is blind._

_I really need a girl like an open book.  
To read between the lines._

The doors shut, Riku hit the "ground floor" button. A few seconds later, the elevator stopped.

"Wait a minute, this isn't the ground floor!" Riku got distressed with the damned elevator; not knowing the power was out in the whole building.

_I kinda hope we get stuck  
Nobody gets out alive  
She said 'I'll show you how to fax  
In the mailroom, honey  
And have you home by five'_

Minutes turned into hours. They sat there waiting on the elevator to move.

"So that was what you were going to do to me, back on the ship!" He stood surprised, Diva just explained, the plan on the Red Shield boat.

"Basically." She stood up. "Well…" She looked expecting.

"Well…what?"

"Do you want to?" She looked to be flirting with him.

"No! Well…I don't really know…"She approached him "…how to?"

"Don't worry…I can help." She started making out with him, backing him into the wall opposite of the door.

_Love In An Elevator  
Livin' it up when I'm goin' down  
Love In An Elevator  
Lovin' it up till I hit the ground  
In the air, in the air, honey one more time  
Now it ain't fair  
Love in an elevator  
Lovin' it up when I'm goin' down_

The Red Shield building was quiet. The nineteenth floor was hearing sounds of moans coming from the wall. Minutes later, the building was powered again. The elevator was moving, unbeknownst to Riku or Diva, who were going to town as the elevator hit "floor" level.

_Gonna be a penthouse pauper  
Gonna be a millionaire  
I'm gonna be a real fast talker  
And have me a love affair  
Gotta get my timin' right  
It's a test that I gotta pass  
I'll chase you all the way to stairway, honey  
Kiss your sassafras_

"Ding!!!" The doors opened. The two stopped, looked up and saw David (**A**), Joel (**B**), and Louis (**C**), looking either** A.** mad, **B.** disgusted, or **C.** entertained. Diva reached for the door-shutting button, the level 10 button, and they continued.

_Love In An Elevator  
Livin' it up when I'm goin' down  
In the air, in the air, in the air, in the air  
Love In An Elevator  
Lovin' it up when I'm goin' down_

Needless to say, the elevator was cleaned, but no action was given towards Riku or Diva. "They just needed to let loose a little." Joel stated, when he overruling David's action to fire them. "…And 'that' was what they did."

* * *

**This story came to me from a weird dream one day, I was just listening to my Mp3 player one day and I just though of this out of the blue. I hoped you enjoyed reading this, as much as I enjoyed writing (most of it.)**


End file.
